


Chicago

by BuckysBabe



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysBabe/pseuds/BuckysBabe
Summary: She tried to live a double life....





	

**Author's Note:**

> im here for my daily delivery of mediocre shite ^.^ pls enjoy~
> 
> (also the song that inspired this is chicago by michael jackson but the original)

_I met her on my way to Chicago_

_Where she was all alone_

_And so was I_

_So I asked her for her name_

 

He must’ve been somewhere just east of Naperville when he ran into her at a grocery store. There was something about her that drew his eyes to her. At first it scared him. Maybe she was HYDRA, maybe he recognised her from somewhere and that’s why he found himself watching her like a hawk. But as the minutes passed he realised he was staring at her just because he wanted to. He liked looking at her – the way she walked, the way she held herself, her smile and that look in her eyes. It all drew him in. Bucky followed her silently for a while, tracing her steps from aisle to aisle, just to be a little closer to her. He wondered what she smelled like and what her skin would feel like pressed against his. He wondered what he could do to make her smile.

 

Minutes passed and eventually Bucky worked up the courage to speak to her. He had nothing to lose, right? He silently walked up to her, taking care to not seem intimidating, taking up as little space as possible, before he gently tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him, and for a minute Bucky swore her smile put the sun outside to shame.

 

_She smiled and looked at me_

_I was surprised to see_

_That a woman like that_

_Was really into me_

  
A few months had passed now, and Bucky was beginning to settle in quite well. He had found a little abandoned place in Ashburn, just on the outskirts of Chicago and got into a little routine of his own. He’d wake in the morning, scrounge up some loose change for some breakfast from the little fruit stalls and then he’d do his rounds. He patrolled the local area, kept his weapons meticulously and when he had enough money for the gym he’d even get a workout or two in. He was vigilant and still slightly paranoid but she didn’t mind. She came to see him at odd hours of the day, whenever he requested really, never asked to stay and never tried to communicate with him outside of their little arrangement. In the beginning he was grateful for it. He never imagined he’d meet a woman who’d want to put up with someone like him – someone with a menagerie of mental health problems. Someone who could never walk down the street with her, hold her hand and show her off like she deserved. But she never asked for more, was always happy with what he could give her.

_She said she didn't have no man_

_Raised her kids the very best she can_

_(She was loving me)_

_She told me she was all alone_  
  


She told him about herself one night, perhaps four months after he’d first met her. She told him that she was a Chicago girl through and through. That she’d grown up there, had went to school there and never wanted to leave. She told him about her time in college, the guy she met there and their relationship. She told him about how much she‘d loved him and how they’d gotten married straight after graduation. She told him that just over a year later she’d had their first, a little girl, and that a couple of years later they’d had a little boy. She told him how it felt like every day she’d fallen even deeper in love with him. Until she found out about _her_. About the young secretary that he was sleeping with. Since then she’d been all alone, just the kids and her, no man in her life.

And that was the day Bucky told her he loved her, because he did. He told her that he would never do that to her. That he’d love her and cherish her every day, forevermore. That he’d never lie to her and hide things from her. He’d be with her on her good days and her bad days, just like she was with him. He told her he’d protect her, walk to the ends of the earth just to see her smile. She laughed through her tears and Bucky swore he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

_If felt so real to me_

_This girl, she had to be_

_An angel sent from heaven just for me_  
  


She understood him like nobody else did. She was there for him whenever he needed her. She came to see him at lunch, cooked for him, ate with him. She talked with him about his nightmares, his memories, his fears. She held him when he cried and clung to him when he laughed. She gave him space when he needed and if he just desired quite company she was that for him too. She told him about herself too, about the things she’d been through and the things she was scared to go through. She told him about her kids, about her job at the bar and how it barely paid the bills. She told him about how lonely she’d felt before she met him, like she was simply drifting through life. She told him about how now everything was more vivid, everything made sense. He told her he understood and that it was like that for him too.

_I didn't know she was already spoken for_

_'Cause I'm not that kind of man_

_Swear that I would've never looked her way_

_Now I feel so much shame_

  
It had all been going well, a full six months since he’d met her. Bucky had never known joy like this, or at least he couldn’t remember if he had. But it all came crumbling down one Thursday morning. He woke earlier than he normally did to the sound of vibrations against his linoleum floor. He felt around next to him, until he came into contact with a small object. His fist closed around it and he brought it up to his face.  A phone.

Instantly Bucky’s mind began to run a million miles a second. Had someone broken into his home while he’d been asleep and planted it here? Was it HYDRA letting him know they’d found him? Was it Steve? He took a deep breath before he pressed the little green button and held the phone to his ear.

“Honey? I forgot to tell you, I have an appointment with a client this afternoon and won’t be able to pick the kids up! I’m sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you…” the voice trailed off as Bucky removed the phone from his ear and held it at arm’s length.

_She tried to live a double life_

_Loving me while she was still your wife_

_(Holding her to blame)_

_She thought that loving me was cool_

_With you at work and the kids at school_

  
Bucky swore his heart was breaking. He’d never known pain like this. Even the things HYDRA had put him through, the things he could remember at least, hadn’t hurt as bad as this. The moment he’d ended the phone call he’d packed his backpack with the bare essentials. He took his weapons, some clothes, his toothbrush and all the money he had hidden around the apartment. He made the bed, and left the phone on the pillow.

He took one last look around, a rueful smile on his face as he reminisced all the times he’d had with her. He walked past the couch and remembered the first time he’d kissed her there. How she’d felt in his hands, so fragile and pure. He looked at the bed again, the phone atop it, almost like it was taunting him. He couldn’t help but think of the first time he’d taken her to bed. How amazing she had felt, around him, beneath him. The little sounds she’d made and how she tasted. The feeling of her skin against his. A tear escaped him. He steeled himself as he walked out the door, not bothering to lock it.

And then he walked out into the unknown, not a glance spared back.

 


End file.
